Jackson Reed
History Jackson was born to a normal family in Alabama, grew up normally until he was about 14. He developed the ability to read people's body language and could understand and make complex machines out of very little. After he turned 18 he decided to start selling some inventions in order to make more and maybe even jumpstart his planned superhero career. He attempted to join the Justice Agency when he was 19 but he failed the test, causing him to become a superhero instead. After about three years of crime fighting with his advanced tech he was given a spot on the Justice League. He has made few enemies and isn't very well known worldwide but in his new home, the state of Ohio, he is very well known and when he wears the armor, many people (Mostly women and reporters) try to get the mask off. Personality Jackson is very calm and laid back, taking everything in stride and locking his bad emotions away. Because of growing up in a "traditional southern home" he is very respectful, often calling people Miss, Mrs, or Mr and has a slight accent. Since he can read people's body language he knows how most people are going to act towards him, allowing him to always seem to know what to say. He isn't very close to many in the League, preferring to keep to himself. Some of the more curious members have tried to get closer to his personal life but usually fail. He often is the "Den Mother" for Young Justice, because of his lack of combat prowess and his respectful attitude, many in the League hoping it rubs off onto their charges. Quirks #Chronic Smoker #Uses Miss, Misses, and Mister almost excessively, and is very polite. #He often does the same thing, not changing his schedule. Appearance Jack has black, medium length, hair that he never combs. He is almost always seen smoking or attempting to smoke, as most of the females in the League or on Young Justice dislike his habit (Addiction). He wears an untucked button-up shirt, usually a dark color, and jeans. He wear urban camouflage boots but still walks silently. However underneath his clothes he wears a full body suit with short sleeves, as the suit sometimes burns his legs or chest. His suit is white with red, predominantly on the left side. His left side is bigger, built to withstand tougher hits with the shield. It is stylized to look like a spartan warrior, mostly the helmet, and is considered art by some. Even though he doesn't use them often, he has two guns that shoot rubber bullets (They can be replaced with real ones) and a large metal spear. He also has a sword and shield that are his main weapons for combat. Powers Body Language Analysis - He can read people's movements to anticipate their next attack, dodge an attack before it happens, judge moods or weather one is lying or not. Mechanical Intuition - Jack can understand the mechanics of something with little to no knowledge on the subject. Skills *Lie detecting *Bomb defusing *Ect. Weaknesses *The Suit burns his legs and chest after extreme prolonged use (8+ hours) *If an enemy is erratic Jack won't be able to predict their attacks *People can use misleading movements to fake him out Weapons/Gadgets *His Suit **Sword, with a button that will release an electric-shock down the weapon, knocking most people out. **Shield **A Sub-Machine Gun ***Rubber Bullets ***Live Ammo **A Sniper Rifle ***Rubber Bullets ***Live Ammo **Metal Spear **Jet Pack **Flash Bombs Relationships - Close Friends and Family *Parents - The only ones that know he is a superhero other than those in The League. * Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Mental Powers Category:Body Language Analysis Category:Mechanical Intuition Category:American Category:Male Category:Twenty-Six Category:Mtn Dew Stud